1. The Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to trailers, and more particularly, but not necessarily entirely, to trailers that are capable of folding to occupy reduced space.
2. Description of Related Art
Trailers are commonly used for towing behind vehicles for carrying assorted items such as motorcycles, water-craft, supplies, or equipment, for example. Trailers are known to provide various advantages, such as creating additional storage space to allow towing vehicles to carry additional items. Trailers may be detached from the towing vehicle such that the towing vehicle may be easier and more efficient to handle when it is not necessary to transport the additional items.
A drawback of trailers has been that the trailers require storage space when not in use. Attempts have been made to provide collapsible trailers such that the trailers may occupy less space when not in use. However, the collapsible trailers known in the art may be difficult to operate, often requiring the assistance of multiple people to place the trailer in a folded position. Other collapsible trailers may be difficult to move or position as desired once the trailers are in a folded configuration.
Despite the advantages of known collapsible trailers, improvements are still being sought. The prior art is thus characterized by several disadvantages that are addressed by the present disclosure. The present disclosure minimizes, and in some aspects eliminates, the above-mentioned failures, and other problems, by utilizing the methods and structural features described herein.
The features and advantages of the disclosure will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the disclosure without undue experimentation. The features and advantages of the disclosure may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.